


We Won!

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Boston Red Sox, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, World Series 2018, short and sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Chris and Mookie are ecstatic when the Red Sox win the World Series.





	We Won!

**Author's Note:**

> These two are my favorite baseball players, and the reaction to the Red Sox winning the World Series is adorable. Enjoy!

Chris Sale stood on the mound, eyes narrow. Across from him, bat raised, was Manny Machado. Unbeknownst to everyone, this would be the final pitch of the 2018 World Series.

Mookie Betts was sitting in the dugout, chewing his tongue and tapping his foot. He was praying they won for two reasons, the first being the obvious and second being...less obvious.

Chris wound back and threw the ball. Manny swung back, missed wildly, and sank to one knee. The crowd exploded in noise, Christian Vasquez threw down his catcher’s mask and charged Chris, the rest of the team following suit. The only member of the Red Sox who didn’t move was Mookie.

He had considered charging Chris, possibly knocking Christian over in the process, and holding his friend in a tight hug. He was still going to do that, but everyone else needed to celebrate first.

Everyone was hugging. Most of the early hugs and fist bumps were directed at Chris (understandable, since he had thrown the final pitch), but then they spread out. The team knew in the back of their minds Mookie wasn’t on the field, but nothing was done about it. Not yet, at least.

Finally, after two minutes, Mookie stood up and left the dugout, stumbling onto the field. His heart was pounding in his ears.

_ You can do this, Mookie. You’ve loved him since the day you met, you promised yourself this would happen. Why should your feelings be different now? _

Chris had just finished hugging J.D. when Mookie planted his foot on the field. Everyone looked over, silence filling the arena. Mookie took a deep breath and looked at his friend, Chris shooting him a look that said, “What’s going on?” His heart pumping harder and faster, he charged.

Mookie bounded across the field in two seconds, tackling Chris and squeezing him in a tight hug. Chris brought his arms up, laughing,

“Hey, buddy, how’s it…” He broke off when Mookie’s lips touched right under his right ear. It was quick, soft, but startling nonetheless. No one else seemed to notice, which made Chris angry. He knew how much Mookie loved him, so it was time to make people notice. He whispered in his friend’s ear, “I apologize for this in advance.”

Chris reached up and yanked Mookie toward him, crashing his lips into the right fielder’s. Mookie’s fingers dug into the grass as he tried not to fall over, and by the time he lost his grip, Chris had already pulled away. Smiling, he got up and walked back over to the team, leaving his friend panting on the ground.

Everyone slowly got up from their seats and left. Mookie was sitting on the field, waiting for the greenskeepers to kick him out. Suspiciously, they didn’t arrive, which didn’t click until Chris strolled back onto the field. He wordlessly helped Mookie to his feet, and they walked back to the dugout, which was also empty. 

“So...can we talk about what just-”

“Shut up.” Chris yanked Mookie toward him, harshly kissing him. Mookie smiled, then lightly pushed back, silently asking him to slow down. Chris obliged, and they only broke apart when the sound of the greenskeeper’s cart entered their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
